


Deputy Dayum

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Alex is Alex, Kara is hopeless, Lena is smitten.





	1. First impressions

Lena is sitting in her beat up cruiser listening to the radio. It's mostly silence. Doubt is starting to set in, had she made the wrong decision? There's keeping a low profile and there is bleeding into non existence. Before she can fall into too much of a slump she perks up as the radio blasts into life. A new report of the pesky graffiti artist plaguing the town comes through. She grabs her radio to tell the station she's on it and hits the lights, she's only two blocks away, there's no way she's missing the action. She zips through traffic, rounds the corner and slams on the brakes, diving out of her cruiser before it's come to a complete stand still. She shoves the young blonde, caught red handed, up against the freshly vandalised wall. 

 

“Freeze! You're under arrest.”

 

As she continues to read the perp her rights she's bombarded with a stuttering denial and profession of innocence. 

 

“Save it for the jury. Assume the position.” 

 

“Jury!? What! I was picking up trash!” 

 

“Assume. The. Position.” Lena feels the assertive tone ooze out of her voice, she's glad she hasn't lost it. 

 

“What position?!” Kara is flustered and exasperated and can't get her head round what is happening. 

 

Lena squints her eyes, she feels out of practice at gauging people so she decides to err on the side of caution. 

 

“Come on, this is  _ not _ my first rodeo. I'm not playing. I will search you before taking you in, whether we do that the easy way or the hard way is up to you.” 

 

Kara feels her mouth drop open like a fish. “But this  _ is _ my first rodeo,” she pleads, “what is the position?” she finishes with desperation seeping out of every pore. 

 

Lena decides to play along, “spread your legs.” 

 

The woman turns bright red and her jaw drops. 

 

Lena rolls her eyes, “turn around, spread your legs and put your palms against the wall. I'm going to pat you down. Giving me prior warning to any contraband I'm about to find will go in your favour.” 

 

Kara does as she's told, her brain still desperately trying to make sense of the situation, “I-you-contrab-” 

 

Her rambling is cut short as she feels the deputy's hands on her body. They're everywhere. She feels her blush deepen and anger sets into her gut. She's furious with herself for getting into this ridiculous position. She's furious at this stranger for thinking she's the damn graffiti artist. But mostly she's furious that the first physical contact she's had with a beautiful woman in months is happening because a cop is doing her job. What's worse is that it's affecting her way more than it has any right to. She drops her forehead onto the gritty brick before her and clenches her jaw. 

 

Lena can't help noticing ABS as she checks the woman over, she mentally chides herself but it's not like it can be avoided. She wonders if she would have a chance keeping up with her if the woman tried to make a run for it. 

 

Kara manages to keep her anger at bay, simmering under the surface, while she's cuffed and taken into custody. She keeps it together for the short cat ride but when Eve, the precinct secretary, comes to her rescue and assures the stranger that she's innocent only to be ignored Kara loses it. 

 

“I heard the disturbance and went to investigate! Why would I graffiti my own damn wall?!” 

 

“You were apprehended with the spray can in your hand.” Lena remains calm as she tries to diffuse the sudden tension. 

 

“I'm not gonna leave trash lying around!!” Kara is fuming, she wouldn't be surprised to feel steam coming out of her ears. 

 

“So, at the very least, you were interfering with a crime scene?” 

 

“WHAT?! Sheriff Bentley complains at me every time I report a damn graffiti event! You think I'm gonna just leave that there for any of my kids to pick up?!”

 

Lena doesn't know what to say to that. Two thoughts play through her mind, the first being ‘how many kids does she have?!’. The second being that in the brief time she's spent with him her superior officer has not made a good impression. He is clearly holding out for a juicy pension and not interested in much else. 

 

“Make your phone call and I'll take you to the holding cell.” 

 

Kara closes her eyes and shakes her head, she pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath before taking the plunge and phoning her sister. 

 

Said sister arrives thirty minutes later, she breezes into the precinct with a perfunctory greeting for Eve before storming past Lena and into the Sheriff's office. Lena glares at the slammed door wondering what fresh bullshit is brewing. 

 

It's only a few minutes later when she finds out. 

 

“Deputy!” 

 

Lena screws up her face and heads into the office at the summons, “yes, Sheriff?” 

 

“Release Kara.” 

 

“Ms. Danvers was caught red handed and matched the physical descript-” 

 

“It's not her, let her go.” 

 

“Sir, I respect that you know these people better than I do but there's protocol. We can't ju-” 

 

“Deputy! Let her go. Have I made myself clear?” 

 

“Crystal.” Lena stalks out of the office and back to her desk. She pulls out the release forms only looking up when she senses a presence looming over her. 

 

She glances up, wrongly assuming the Sheriff has more of an explanation for her. A thirty something auburn haired woman with a stern look to match her own is staring down at her. 

 

“Alex Danvers,” she says by way of introduction, “how long is this gonna take?”

 

Lena notes the worry in her body despite her face trying to project calm control. She spies the wedding ring and the concern begins to make sense. 

 

“Your wife is right down the hall, you just need to sign here.” 

 

“Wait, you have Sam here too?!” the woman squeaks. 

 

“Uhh… I have Kara, Kara Danvers, that's who you're here for, right?“ 

 

Alex lets out a sigh of relief, “Yes. She's my sister. My oblivious, ridiculous sister.”

 

“Ohh. Sign here please,“ she points to her paperwork, at least this was being filled in properly. She doesn't know what the hell to file the warmth that she's suddenly feeling in her stomach under. 


	2. Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is Alex, Kara is hopeless, Lena is smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these dorks <3

With the paperwork adequately dealt with Lena heads down to lock up to find what appears to be a dejected puppy. She tries to put a stop to the indulgent smile that creeps onto her face at the sorry sight of Kara Danvers lying in the bunk staring hopelessly at the grey ceiling, whistling along to herself. Lena can just about make out the tune of “Folsom Prison Blues”. Her face breaks out into a grin and she shakes her head at the cute, little drama queen before her. 

 

She schools her face and jangles her keys to get the blonde's attention. Kara stiffens at the sight of her. 

 

“OK Ms. Danvers, you're free to go.” 

 

“Oh!” she says, surprised that her ordeal is over so quickly, she's already made plans to catch up on her reading during her time ‘inside’. 

 

“If you want to leave that is,” Lena fires off with a smirk, she just can't resist. She's instantly rewarded with an adorable pout and forehead crinkle. 

 

“Well, you…I-uh-I should think so! Good job I don't have to get my lawyer down here! He or she would eat you for breakfast I'm sure!”

 

Lena has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her chuckle at bay, “do you, uh…actually have a lawyer?” 

 

Kara let's out a huff as she folds her arms over her chest, “that...that's not the point!” 

 

Lena can't help it this time, a tiny giggle leaves her throat before she can stop it. She forces her face into a scowl and opens up the cell. 

 

Kara storms out proudly with her shoulders set and her head held high and swiftly trips over her own feet. 

 

Lena feels tears pool at the corners of her eyes at the effort it takes not to laugh at the ridiculous display. 

 

“You need a hand there, ma'am?” 

 

“No!” Kara jumps to her feet in a much more elegant move than Lena would have thought her capable of. 

 

Lena allows herself a small smile as she follows Kara's retreating back up to reception. 

 

“Hey, dummy! What the hell?! I leave you alone for five minutes and you get your ridiculous ass arrested?! What happened, Kara??” Alex lays into her sister, the relief is clear on her face at the sight of her but she's still wound pretty tight. 

 

Kara's shoulders visibly slump at the dressing down, Lena is once again reminded of a forlorn puppy.  Kara makes a valiant attempt at standing up for herself. 

 

“I'm totally innocent! It wasn't my fault, I swear! I heard a noise out back so I went to check it out and found the fresh paint on the wall. There was a spray can lying on the floor and you know I couldn't leave it there. I was…,” she looks up at her sister under her eyelashes looking rather sheepish all of a sudden, “I didn't want any of the kids to pick it up and get into trouble.” 

 

Alex, in her infinite patience, merely closes her eyes and shakes her head at this news. 

 

Kara scrunches up her face and turns on Lena, “then this big, mean….meanie! Throws me up against a wall me cuffs me like _ I'm _ the criminal! How dare!”

 

Lena raises an eyebrow, she's so close to laughing her ass off at Kara's adorable outburst she doesn't trust herself to say anything, she merely stares on. 

 

Alex has far better instincts than her sister and knows Lena is about to blow one way or another. The woman was only doing her job and Alex knows full well she manipulated the, admittedly useless, sheriff into letting her sister out. She tries to squash the guilty feeling in her stomach by repeating to herself that at least her sister is innocent and all she did was remove the red tape but it doesn't sit well with her. She sees Kara open her goofy mouth to complain more so she grabs the blonde's arm and makes a beeline for the exit, mumbling out of the corner of her mouth, “out, we will discuss this later.” 

 

Kara, sick of being treated like a disobedient infant turns to Lena to vent some more. The charming smile on the brunette’s face disarms her completely and the only thing she can think to do is poke out her tongue. 

 

Kara leaves the building, cringing at herself, just catching the bark of laughter she knows will haunt her dreams. She cannot figure out why she keeps making such a damn fool of herself in front of this woman. 


	3. This calls for cherry pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some feels.

Kara barely takes in a word her sister is spouting at her on the car ride home. She's uncharacteristically quiet and contemplative as she replays her meagre interactions with the cute new deputy in her head. What, cute?! Where did that come from…? 

 

Alex bops her forehead, “crinkle, what are you all silent and brooding about? You haven't said a word since we left, this is weirder than your dumbass getting arrested.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Alex rolls her eyes knowing her sister needs time to process whatever she's got going on before she can verbalise it. 

 

“OK, Kiddo, go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Thanks Alex,” Kara mutters sincerely but distractedly as she fumbles her way out of the car and into her home. 

 

She enters the house and stares into the void, not knowing what to do with herself. She settles on a shower with the TV blaring for some background noise, she's feeling strangely alone and vulnerable and wishes her sister had stayed. 

 

As the hot water hits her skin she tries to figure out her feelings. The only consistent one seems to be regret but she can't understand why it's so potent. Sure, she was arrested for something she didn't do but Alex had already fixed that, why was she still feeling it so intensely? She scrubs at her skin and watches the bubbles disappear down the drain, her mind's eye brings up a face, a beautiful face with a stern look. A stern look that threatens to break into a grin at any moment. She feels a rush of warmth at the realisation that she's the one making the grin fight for life. It's short lived as she remembers the behaviour that caused the grin. She shakes her head, trying to clear it and steps out of the shower. 

 

After flinging on some grey sweatpants and a white tshirt and bundling her damp hair up in a towel she flops onto the couch with a pint of ice cream. She's making strong progress on devouring the pot and sliding into a pool of self doubt and pity when the TV displays a face she catches in her peripheral vision. 

 

Her spoon halts on its familiar journey to her mouth as her back straightens and she stares at the screen in front of her. 

 

It's Her. The new deputy. She puts down her carton and gives the TV her full attention. A wealth of emotions flow through her in the ten or so minutes the feature runs for. 

 

It details the trial of Lex and Lillian Luthor, brother and mother to the new deputy, Lena. She vaguely remembers hearing about the awful murder spree the mother and son duo had gone on but didn't know any of the details. It turns out that Lena had been a hot shot detective in Metropolis, set for big things and a bright future when the scandal hit and the backlash ruined any chance for her to make her career flourish. 

 

The screen flicks from coverage of the hearings to scenes of Lena in a large hat and dark glasses being hounded on the street by ruthless reporters and venomous protesters alike. 

 

The final words from the voiceover cause a chill to run down Kara's spine. 

 

“After being demoted to beat cop the youngest Luthor decided to leave Metropolis. In the weeks following her disappearance into obscurity speculation has grown over whether or not she'll decide to follow in her mother and brother's footsteps. She claims she wants a fresh start but her critics say it's only a matter of time before the evil Luthor gene strikes again.”

 

Kara feels awful. She pauses the screen on a shot of Lena, Kara can't tell if the shadow in her eyes is really there or if her brain is imagining it because of what she now knows. There's gritty determination, that's for sure, but also loss. Deep, deep loss that seems to mine the ages. 

 

She feels a tear at the corner or her eye, she needs to know more. She has a nasty feeling she's been the absolute opposite welcome the young Luthor needed in her bid for a new life and she vows to do everything in her power to remedy that. 

 

Kara spends the next hour on her laptop, her investigative instincts and skills waking up and plowing full steam ahead. She discovers that the Chief of Police lost his nephew in the killings and took his vengeance out on the only Luthor left to him. He had trumped up false charges and got her kicked out of her precinct and demoted. He'd spread rumours and vitriol everywhere she went and she was a pariah in the whole city. 

 

She'd disappeared for months before a small report in the local newspaper told of the new deputy, finally recruited after a long vacancy in the position. 

 

When Kara finishes her research she feels the remorse hit her ten fold. All Lena had wanted was a fresh start and all she'd done was to fight crime instead of ignore it like the washed up Sheriff always did. Kara feels her resolve steel over. She's messed up, she knows this, but she can still fix it. She stalks into her kitchen with gritty determination. 

 

“This calls for cherry pie.” 


	4. My my cherry pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena samples Kara's cherry pie, there's really no going back after that.

Kara works tirelessly in her kitchen until, finally, the perfect cherry pie is born. She twirls around in her disaster zone of a kitchen absorbing as much of the delicious scent as she can before grabbing a thick towel and clinging on to her special package. She leaves her place and heads to the station with renewed determination, adamant she can make up for her bad behaviour. 

 

“Eve, hey, where’s Deputy Luthor? I have some apologising to do.” 

 

“Hi Kara! Um, she left a little while ago,” Eve lowers her voice to a comedy whisper despite them being the only two within earshot, “the Sheriff kinda kicked her out. Said she needed to not spend every minute here and when she complained he threatened to throw her in lock up. I think she was considering it to be honest but she left.” 

 

“Oh, shoot. Do you, uh, happen to know where she's staying?” 

 

“Of course, she's at the old Granger place.” 

 

“Thanks Eve, you're a star.” 

 

Kara smiles at the warm beam on Eve's adorable face, heads back out to her truck and sets off for Lena’s place. She's nervous as she parks her car in front of Lena’s house, the butterflies in her tummy doing loops and flips all round her abdomen. She takes a calming breath and dives out of her truck, knocks exuberantly on the rickety, old door and waits. 

 

It takes Lena a few minutes to get to the door, she has a brief panic about it before finally relenting and facing whatever demons have been sent her way. Her look is one of confusion as she takes in the smiling blonde standing on her stoop. 

 

She crinkles her eyes and asks, “what are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

 

“Eve told me you were in the old Granger place. It must be a bit of a challenge for you, I imagine there's a lot of work to do on it.” 

 

Lena just stares in surprise simultaneously wondering what the hell Eve was thinking and why everyone seemed to know everyone around here. Kara realises the last thing she said to Lena was a moaning rant and she needs the woman to understand that's not really like her. 

 

“I saw you on TV,” she blurts out in a poor explanation. 

 

“Oh,” Lena murmurs under her breath as her face drops and her body sags. 

 

She'd expected this but had hoped for at least a little reprieve before the villagers brought out their pitchforks. 

 

“Look, I don't want any trouble, ok? And, why are you hugging a pie?”

 

“What?” Kara is confused by the suddenly defeated look on the other woman, “oh! It's for you, of course!“ 

 

Lena’s even more confused, her eyebrows narrow in suspicion, “Is it poisoned?”

 

“What?! Of course not!” Kara starts to realise her mistake and words are fumbling out of her mouth before she can stop them, “I just… Uhh...I saw what you went through and it was awful. You were targeted because of your family and you were punished by association and that's wrong. And then you come here for a fresh start and you're actually trying to do your job and I lost it on you. I was rude and not very welcoming. I poked my tongue out at you for goodness sake.“ 

 

Despite herself Lena almost giggles at the memory and the stern face Kara has for herself at the thought.

 

“So-uh…I really wanted to try to make it up to you. I had to apologise. You do that with pie. I'm sorry.” 

 

Lena isn't sure what to make of Kara's little outburst but for some incomprehensible reason she's inclined to believe the bumbling blonde. 

 

“You're sure it's not poisoned? I mean, it was a pretty serious offence, poking your tongue out I mean, for all I know you're a master criminal.“ 

 

Kara misses the mocking tone completely and in her desperation opts for her preferred method of communication; action.

 

“Ugh, hang on,” she sticks her fingers right in the middle of the warm pie and shoves a handful in her mouth, “see, no poison! Ummm damn this is so good.”

 

Lena is staring at her with an open mouth as she licks up her fingers. She can't hold back any longer when she notices a large glob of cherry sauce on Kara's nose and bursts into laughter. 

 

“Here,” she snickers as she swipes up the sauce, “you saving this for later?” 

 

It's Kara's turn to stare with an open mouth now as tingles run through her body starting where Lena’s skin had met her own. 

 

“I-uh-you…”

 

Lena takes pity on her, “come on, Perp, you can help me eat, just in case,” she finishes with a wink, just because she can. 

 

Kara isn't quite sure what's happening, a recurring theme in her encounters with Lena, but she's being invited in for pie so she'll take that as a win. She follows Lena into a box filled living area with a dopey grin on her face. 

 

“Have a seat, I'll see if i can find some spoons.” 

 

Kara drops onto the couch while Lena disappears into what she assumes is the kitchen. Kara takes a moment to look around the place, it's definitely shabby, she knew it would be. The Granger's had been really old and the house had long since fallen into disrepair. Judging by all the boxes, Lena hadn't spent much time sorting anything out from her move. 

 

Lena returns with two spoons and slots down next to Kara who takes a breath at the proximity. She moves the pie over and holds it on their touching knees. 

 

Lena gives her a raised eyebrow, “here goes nothing,” she teases before sinking her spoon into the pie. 

 

“Oh wow! This is amazing!” 

 

Kara breaks in to a huge cheesy grin at Lena’s words, mission accomplished. They eat in silence for a few seconds before Kara pipes up, “it's actually Eliza's special recipe, never fails.” 

 

Lena feels her stomach stir for some reason, “Eliza? Your girlfriend?” 

 

“Oh, no! My mom. Adopted mother, the Danvers’ took me in when I was seven. They're the best. You already met Alex, she's amazing.” 

 

The feeling in her stomach changes to warmth as she listens to Kara talk. 

 

A few minutes of silence pass as they make their way through the scrumptious pie before their spoons clash. 

 

“OK, get your spoon away from my cherry.” 

 

“What?! You can't be serious, this bad boy is totally on my side!” 

 

Lena has to bite back a giggle at the scandalised look on Kara's face, “it is _ my _ pie, Perp.” 

 

“Pssh, I made it!!” 

 

Lena musters up her most serious cop face, “you know I still have my cuffs with me Ms. Danvers.” 

 

Kara's reaction is instant, her whole visible body turns bright red, Lena bursts into giggles. 

 

“Here, you have it,” Lena smiles up at Kara at the broad grin on her still red face.”

 

“So, what is it you do? Aside from getting yourself arrested.” 

 

Kara rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. 

 

“I've been helping rebuild and run the local community centre. I teach the kids self defence, they're incredible, you should see them go! I also write for the local bi-monthly magazine, it's not much but it's something to keep my writing skills sharp.”

 

“Writing skills?” 

 

Kara takes a deep breath and makes a decision to plow on and confide in Lena, “I'm actually a reporter by trade, that's what I did before coming here.” 

 

Lena stiffens next to her at the words. 

 

“I'm sorry, I know you don't have the best relationship with reporters. That…uh, that whole thing is kinda part of why I left.”

 

Kara feels really unsure of herself, she hasn't talked about this much with anyone, barely even giving Alex more than the general idea. Lena can see how uncomfortable she is and puts her hand on the knee next to her own. 

 

“Hey, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I don't mean to pry, I mean, I was a little concerned when you mentioned being a reporter but I can see you're not in this for a story.” 

 

Kara takes a deep breath and let's it all out slowly, “I burnt out. I was working as a reporter in National City and to begin with it was everything I'd always dreamed of. But then my boss left and the new guy…well, let's just say we had creative differences. He wasn't interested in getting the truth out, all he wanted was gore and scandal and to sell, sell, sell. He worked us all to the bone, forced us to sift through every sleazy crime report looking for ‘juice’. We basically had to stalk any celebrities, I'm pretty sure he had some people wire tapped. I managed to avoid a lot of that because he was happy to use my NCPD contact, Alex's ex, and have me write all the nasty crime stories. I just saw too much. It was all consuming. He wanted me to hound the victim's families every time, draw out the story, dig out any skeletons. It was cruel. He didn't care what these people had gone through, only what he could get from it. I came back here to visit Alex for a few days and she basically kidnapped me. Took one look at the state of me and told me there was no way I was going back. And she was right, it was awful and I can only see how bad it was now that I'm free of it. I don't know if I'll be here forever but I really love what I'm doing right now. The kids are amazing and we've set up craft and reading groups so that some of the older folks can spend time out of the house with each other. We've got big plans, it's really exciting.”

 

“Thank you for telling me all that. It really sounds like you've made something wonderful for yourself here. I guess you know why I'm here. Honestly, when it was all happening I thought it was the end of the world and that my life was over. But you've given me hope I can make something of myself here. Maybe…”

 

Kara smiles up at Lena and moves her hand to cover the one that's still on her own knee. “I think you'll be just fine.” 

 

Lena feels her chest constrict all of a sudden, she has to lighten to mood, “well, if the local criminal mastermind believes in me I must be doing something right.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes and squeezes Lena’s hand. 

 

“Right, well, I guess I'll go clean up your pie dish so you can take it back with you.” 

 

“Oh don't bother, I'll pick it up another time.” 

 

Lena gives Kara a confused look, “it's no trouble and you won't have to worry about coming back.”

 

Kara gives a dramatic sigh, “maybe I want an excuse to come back.” 

 

Lena’s eyebrows raise comically, “you do?” 

 

“Well, I mean…. It's not the biggest town. There aren't that many people older than ten and younger than fifty and I'm related to half of them. Plus it's really easy talking to you, I like it.“

 

”I like it too,” Lena smiles, surprised how much she enjoys company, she's definitely not used to it.

 

Kara beams, ”Soooooo, if I invited you for a coffee tomorrow, before your shift, you'd say yes?“

 

It's Lena’s turn to smile, “maybe… Is there even anywhere to get coffee in this tiny town?“

 

“Hey, it's not that small, there's always room for coffee!“

 

”OK, I guess it's a date then,” 

 

Kara feels her face warm up again, “like a date, date??” 

 

Lena feels shy all of a sudden, “uh…do you want it to be…?” 

 

Kara gapes with her jaw open. She thinks for a few seconds and starts to smirk, “well since you've already got to second base with me it feels only fair you take me out on a date too.”

 

She says a silent prayer that she hasn't overstepped the mark. Lena is looking at her in confusion until she realises Kara's talking about the frisking. 

 

She splutters, in a very un Luthor like manner, ”I-that was work!... I…you-“ 

 

Kara laughs joyously while Lena narrows her eyes, “very funny, Perp.” 

 

“Awww we even have cute nicknames for each other, we must be dating,” Kara manages to squeak out between giggles. 

 

“Oh Lord, do I even want to know what mine is?” 

 

“Deputy Dayum, obviously.” 

 

Lena rolls her eyes but can't help the smile creeping onto her face. 

 

“Ok then Perp, looks like we have ourselves a slightly inappropriate date.” 

  
  
  
  



	5. I could get lost in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre date fluff featuring multiple women in ties. Because.

Kara shows up to Lena’s at 10:30 sharp for their date. Truth be told she's been sitting in her truck round the corner for twenty minutes trying to pump herself up. She feels nervous but excited as she walks up and knocks on Lena’s door.

 

“Wooowww! You look amazing! Where exactly is it we're going for coffee?!” Lena blurts out the second she opens her door and takes in Kara standing before her in a gorgeous three piece suit, looking like a gift from the Gods.

 

Kara blushes, a lot, “oh, this old thing?”

 

Lena let's out a snort and notices the freshly picked flowers she's clutching, “those are beautiful.”

 

“Oh, they're for you. And thank you, grew them myself,” she finishes with a pleased smile.

 

Lena raises her eyebrows in surprise, “thank you, is there no end to your secret talents?”

 

Kara blushes again and ducks her head before raising it again to say, “you look incredible by the way,” her eyes are raking over Lena who's only slightly less extra in tight, black pants with a crisp, white shirt and thin purple tie.

 

It's Lena’s turn to blush, something she is decidedly _not_ used to. She smiles softly at Kara and tries to remember how to breathe.

 

“Come on in while I try to find something to put these in.”

 

The two blushing women move through the house and into a box filled kitchen. Lena hunts around in bare cupboards and boxes, and finally finds a pint glass which she fills with water and arranges her flowers in.  

 

Kara watches Lena move as if enthralled, it seems she just can't take her eyes off the brunette and would be perfectly content to watch her go about her day for as long as she'd let her.

 

Kara pipes up at the proud look on Lena’s face when she carefully houses her flowers, “not made much of a dent unpacking then?” it's said with a teasing smile and gesture at the surroundings.

 

Lena shoots her a comedy grimace before replying, “ugh it was bad enough packing it up in the first place, I'm meant to take it out again too? Unreasonable.”

 

Kara laughs, light and sweet, a sound that makes Lena feel a pull in her tummy, she wants to make her laugh again.

 

“Oohhh, you should have an unpacking party!”

 

“A what now? Did you make that up?”

 

“No! Well, maybe… but, you know, invite a bunch of friends round, order an obscene amount of pizza, play cheesy nineties pop and everyone chips in. Job's done in no time.”

 

A shadow passes over Lena face, she's not sure she could have rustled up enough people for such an event even back in metropolis where she'd lived since she was four. Kara notices and realises her mistake.

 

“Oh shoot. I'm such an ass. You had to leave all your friends behind. I'm really sorry, this must be so hard for you. But you have me now! It's not much but it's a start! And I come as a package deal. Just say the word and I can have Alex and Sam and Ruby and Eliza and Winn and Brainy and Nia over in no time!”

 

Lena’s eyebrows raise in shock “Uhh what? No offence Kara but all those people aren't going to want to come near me when they realise who I am. I surprised you still do.”

 

“Pssh don't be silly, no one will judge you for having a crappy family. Hell, winn is related to a serial killer, Sam's mum kicked her out when she was sixteen and got pregnant, don't even get me started on Brainy and his whole deal… Let's just say, we choose our family round here. And you're in, if you want that is... Is this too much? Alex says I always dive headfirst into everything and it's too much, I need to slow down. I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you off.“

 

Lena can't understand the depth of concern she sees in the other woman's face, she can't understand why a complete stranger is showing her more care and concern than her so called family ever did. She takes a deep breath and tries to gather her warring thoughts.

 

”It… It's kind of a lot. But… thank you? I mean… I... I don't know what I mean. I didn't really have friends back in Metropolis either. I came here expecting cold distance and you've blown into my life like a whirlwind and shown me more care in a few hours than my adoptive mother has in twenty something years. It's a lot. But…I think I like it.“

 

They both smile softly at each other, Kara is relieved she hasn't completely freaked her out and Lena is in awe at this wonderful, loving creature in front of her.

 

“OK then.“

 

”OK then,” Lena repeats before smiling some more, just for good measure.

 

Kara gasps in surprise, “Oh! We need to get moving if we're gonna get coffee before your shift starts!”

 

Lena reels at the fact that she's completely forgotten about work for the first time ever and wonders just how long she's been staring into those beautiful blues.

 

“Oh! Coffee, yes, we should…yes, that.”

 

Kara laughs again and Lena is convinced it's the only sound she needs to hear for the rest of her life.


End file.
